Sulphur Brachydios
The Sulphur Brachydios is a brand-new subspecies of Brachydios that lives in hot, dry areas such as volcanos and deserts. It is exclusive to Monster Hunter Destiny. Although it utilizes Slime like its blue cousin, it is much deadlier and can breathe clouds of sulphur to poison enemies. English: Sulphur Brachydios Japanese: Burakidiosu Ashu Latin: Brutus brachydios sulphurespa In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information Also known as yellow slime wyverns, the Sulphur Brachydios utilizes a unique mold that slowly but powerfully detonates. Building their nests in volcanic sinkholes in the deserts, they can spray a sulphurous gas at opponents. Slow to anger, but be warned! Introductory Cutscene Location: Barren Desert Area 10 Synopsis: In the huge cactus and shrub garden of Area 10, the sun beats down on the hunter as he/she walks into the area. But suddenly, the peace is broken by the sound of some of the bushes rustling. The hunter looks toward the bushes in suspicion - only to witness a bright yellow Brute Wyvern jump out of the bushes, right over his/her head, and land on its glowing blue arms. The Sulphur Brachydios turns toward the hunter and throws a punch, which is dodged. It continues trying to flatten the hunter with its fists, leaving puddles of blue slime all over the place. The hunter suddenly stops, noticing that he/she is surrounded by slime puddles. One by one, they change color until they become bright red, detonating in a series of huge explosion that rock the ground violently. The hunter stumbles and falls to his/her knees, staring up at the Sulphur Brachydios. It rears up, the slime on its fists turning bright yellow, and roars deafeningly, as the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Brute Wyvern Weakness: Ice Element: none Status Ailments: Blastblight, Intoxicated Habitats: Desert, Sandy Plains, Volcano (3rd), Volcanic Hollow, Dunes, Barren Desert, Desert Ravine, Dry Expanses, Blasted Badland Behavior: *Will dig up food from the ground to recover stamina *Cannot breathe sulphur when low on stamina *Drops an item occasionally when its slime explodes *Its slime will go from blue to yellow, and it will huff white smoke, when it becomes enraged *Using slime attacks and being struck by Water-element weapons will deplete the supply on its arms, which it can recover by licking them *Breaking its horn causes it to become slower when using a horn attack Physiology and Behavior The Sulphur Brachydios is similar to the ordinary Brachydios in everything except its color. It is a bright and garish shade of yellow, with bright blue slime on its arms instead of green. When it gets enraged, its slime will turn the same shade of yellow as its skin. When it attacks with its slime, the slime will go from blue to green, to yellow, to orange, to red. The slime takes a long time to detonate, but the blast radius is twice that of the blue Brachydios. This monster is highly aggressive, especially towards others of its species. When it gets enraged, its slime will explode immediately upon coming into contact with something. Instead of actively preying on other monsters, the Sulphur Brachydios will dig up food from the ground like a Carapaceon. Frenzied/Apex Behavior The existence of an Apex Sulphur Brachydios has not been confirmed. Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' High-Rank Body x3: S.Brach Carapace, Brach SulphurShell, Mystery Slime, Radiant Slime, S.Brach Scalp+, Brachydios Gem Tail x1: Brach Tail, S.Brach Carapace Capture Rewards: Brach SulphurShell, S.Brach Carapace, Radiant Slime, S.Brach Pounder, Mystery Slime, Brachydios Gem Break Horn: S.Brach Horn+, S.Brach Scalp+ x2, S.Brach Carapace Break Fists x2: S.Brach Pounder, S.Brach Claw+, Radiant Slime x2, Mystery Slime x2 Item Drop: Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Radiant Slime, Brachydios Gem G-Rank Body x3: S.Brach Cortex, Brach PoisonShell, Glowing Slime, Shining Slime, S.Brach Chine, Radiant Slime, Brach Pallium Tail x1: Brach Lash, S.Brach Cortex, Brach Pallium Capture Rewards: Brach PoisonShell, S.Brach Carapace, Shining Slime, Radiant Slime x2, S.Brach Pounder+, Glowing Slime x2, Brachydios Gem, Brach Pallium Break Horn: S.Brach Hardhorn, S.Brach Chine x2, S.Brach Cortex, S.Brach Horn Break Fists x2: S.Brach Pounder+, S.Brach Talon, S.Brach Pounder x2, Shining Slime x2, Glowing Slime x3 Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, Shining Slime, Brach Pallium A-Rank Body x3: S.Brach Spondylus, Brach ToxinShell, Stunning Slime, Brilliant Slime, S.Brach Cliff, Shining Slime, Vermillion BrachGem Tail x1: Brach Tailbone, S.Brach Spondylus, Brach Pallium, Vermillion BrachGem Capture Rewards: Brach ToxinShell, S.Brach Spondylus, Brilliant Slime, Shining Slime x3, S.Brach Basher, Stunning Slime x2, Brach Pallium, Vermillion BrachGem Break Horn: S.Brach Ejector, S.Brach Cliff x2, S.Brach Spondylus, S.Brach Hardhorn Break Fists x2: S.Brach Basher, S.Brach Ripper, S.Brach Basher x2, Brilliant Slime x2, Stunning Slime x3 Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Brilliant Slime, Vermillion BrachGem Item Descriptions H': *'S.Brach Carapace: A yellow, glossy carapace. Shines like the sun when exposed to light. *'Brach SulphurShell': This shell has a thin coating of dust on it. This dust is deadly when inhaled, so exercise caution. *'S.Brach Scalp+': A brute wyvern's ridged scalp. Its many ridges help to intimidate would-be attackers. *'S.Brach Claw+': A long, sharp claw hidden under a Brachydios' pads. Used for digging and possibly mating rituals. *'S.Brach Pounder': The infamous blue-slimed fist of a Sulphur Brachydios. The force with which it is swung is enough to crush bone. *'S.Brach Horn+': A horn covered in slime. Much harder than its fists, but more fragile as well. *'Radiant Slime': Blue slime that has not detonated yet. It can be found in the wild, but is more often encountered on a Brachydios. G': *'S.Brach Cortex: This glossy shell glows as bright as the sun. Blinding when exposed to the harsh desert sunlight! *'Brach PoisonShell': Merely touching this shell without protection can result in severely unpleasant consequences, so wear your gloves. *'S.Brach Chine': The scalp of a yellow brute wyvern. Its elaborate, ridged design is supposed to scare off enemies. *'S.Brach Talon': Unfortunately, this long, sharp claw isn't used in combat. It would have been a great natural weapon. *'S.Brach Pounder+': Possesses shock-absorbent padding and enough muscle behind it to shatter rock. That is what a Brachydios does best. *'S.Brach Hardhorn': A hard horn that discharges slime on impact. Be careful, because it's not as sturdy as it looks. *'Shining Slime': This glowing blue slime cannot be found in the wild. It has a direct symbiotic relationship with the Sulphur Brachydios. A''': ''Note': Stunning Slime can also be obtained from Brachydios and Ebony Brachydios. *'S.Brach Spondylus': Even if the toxic dust is wiped from its surface, this shell radiates with beautiful light. *'Brach ToxinShell': A shell covered in a sulpur-like compound. Extremely poisonous - one touch can have near-fatal results. *'S.Brach Cliff': More of a landscape than a scalp, its many bumps and horns tell a story of war and battle. *'S.Brach Ripper': Not used in combat - but it's so scary it probably doesn't need to be! *'S.Brach Basher': The Brachydios' natural weapon. Has enough muscle and padding behind it to punch right through steel. The slime is icing on the cake. *'S.Brach Ejector': Fragile, yet filled with explosive slime. Tick, tick, boom! *'Brilliant Slime': Beautiful blue slime, found only on a Sulphur Brachydios. It isn't very volatile, but when it explodes, destruction abounds. *'Stunning Slime': Slime that glows stunningly of its own accord. It spreads its spores by exploding violently. Watch out! *'Vermillion BrachGem': A wondrous jewel discovered inside a Sulphur Brachydios. Its polished surface contains a miniature sun. Attacks Normal Tail Swing: Swings its tail while turning about 180 degrees. Always does two. Fist Pound: Rears up and raises one arm high, then brutally smashes the ground with the fist. Sometimes chains this attack with a Fist Hook. (Blastblight) Fist Hook: Rears back and swings its fist outwards, then quickly swings it forward in an arc. (Blastblight) Multi Fist Pound: Lowers its head and raises its tail, then charges while pounding the ground with its fists. It will stop and swing its tail to its left side after five punches.(Blastblight) Lunging Pound: Steps back, licks its arms twice in quick succession, then does a flying leap, landing on its arms. (Blastblight) Multi Lunging Pound: See Lunging Pound. This time, it will lick its arms four times in quick succession, then proceed to do two or three Lunging Pounds in a row. (Blastblight) Explosive Horn Thrust: Steps back and raises its head slightly, then jumps forward while ramming its horn into the ground. Then it tosses its head upwards, causing a huge wave of explosions in front of it. When enraged, it can do two of these. Explosive Horn Slam: Raises its head way up, then slams its horn into the ground while using its arms to steady itself. Spots will light up on the ground around it in an increasingly wide radius, then it takes its horn out of the ground, causing large explosions where the lit spots were previously. Sulphur Breath: Brings its arms to its mouth and raises its head, then swings its arms downwards, opens its mouth wide, and sprays a cloud of yellow dust in front of it. The dust will hang in the air for a while before disappearing. (Intoxicated) Roar: Scratches the ground twice, then raises its head and roars deafeningly. Can be blocked by Earplugs. G-Rank Onwards Explosive Horn Thrust: Can now unleash a giant puddle of slime instead of explosions. (Blastblight) Hook-Breath Combo: Uses a Fist Hook, and then immediately goes into a Sulphur Breath attack. (Blastblight, Intoxicated) Armor Normal Elemental Resistance: *Fire +15 *Water -10 *Thunder +10 *Ice -15 *Earth (0) *Sky -10 *Dragon -5 Skills: coming soon G-Rank Elemental Resistance: *Fire +15 *Water -10 *Thunder +10 *Ice -15 *Earth (0) *Sky -10 *Dragon -5 Skills: coming soon A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +25 *Water (0) *Thunder +20 *Ice -5 *Earth +10 *Sky (0) *Dragon +5 Skills: coming soon Weapons Sword and Shield Vermillion Demolisher: *Raw Damage - 320 *Elemental Damage - 360 Blast *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Venbreak Sword: *Raw Damage - 367 *Elemental Damage - 400 Blast *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Toxic Breaksword: *Raw Damage - 435 *Elemental Damage - 440 Blast *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Dual Blades Scalding Demolishers: *Raw Damage - 341 *Elemental Damage - 300 Blast *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Venbreak Twins: *Raw Damage - 372 *Elemental Damage - 360 Blast *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Toxic Breaktwins: *Raw Damage - 418 *Elemental Damage - 410 Blast *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Great Sword Sulphur Demolisher: *Raw Damage - 1189 *Elemental Damage - 400 Blast *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Venbreak Blade: *Raw Damage - 1270 *Elemental Damage - 430 Blast *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Toxic Breakblade: *Raw Damage - 1367 *Elemental Damage - 460 Blast *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Longsword Volcano Demolisher: *Raw Damage - 766 *Elemental Damage - 370 Blast *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Venbreak Edge: *Raw Damage - 902 *Elemental Damage - 410 Blast *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Toxic Breakedge: *Raw Damage - 1003 *Elemental Damage - 450 Blast *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Hammer Phosphorous Demolisher: *Raw Damage - 1289 *Elemental Damage - 380 Blast *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Venbreak Hammer: *Raw Damage - 1423 *Elemental Damage - 420 Blast *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Toxic Breakmace: *Raw Damage - 1490 *Elemental Damage - 470 Blast *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Hunting Horn Wavering Demolisher: *Raw Damage - 1322 *Elemental Damage - 430 Blast *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Venbreak Timbre: *Raw Damage - 1404 *Elemental Damage - 460 Blast *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Toxic Breaknoise: *Raw Damage - 1480 *Elemental Damage - 490 Blast *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Lance Poisonous Demolisher: Venbreak Lance: Toxic Breaklance: Gunlance Bursting Demolisher: Venbreak Gunlance: Toxic Breakboom: Switch Axe Belladonna Demolisher: Venbreak Axe: Toxic Breakaxe: Insect Glaive Spacial Demolisher: Venbreak Press: Toxic Breakpress: Charge Blade Yellowing Demolisher: Venbreak C. Blade: Toxic Breakcharge: Bow Conflagrant Demolisher: Venbreak Bow: Toxic Breakbow: Notes *Its Latin name means "two-armed brute with sulphur breath". *When it inflicts Blastblight, the status lasts longer than normal, but does more damage if not shaken off. *Its Sulphur Breath inflicts Intoxicated. *Its weapons are all upgraded from Brachydios equipment, as an alternative to Raging Brachydios equipment. They don't have as much raw damage, but inflict greater amounts of Blast ailment. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255